


Hell Of A Girl

by LadyJSenpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off a song, F/M, M/M, Song fic, klance, past allura/lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJSenpai/pseuds/LadyJSenpai
Summary: Little one shot based off of a song.





	Hell Of A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song and this short little one shot came to mind. I had to write it. It's probably terrible, sorry.

Flipping her long white hair over her shoulder, Allura pushed her key into doorknob quietly. She wanted to surprise her boyfriend for his birthday. Unbeknownst to him, she took the day off from work to spend the day with him. She even bought some sexy new lingerie for the occasion, along with some groceries to cook him his favorite meal. Allura paused at the bedroom door. ‘That’s odd.’ She thought to herself. It sounded like there was giggling coming from his bedroom, but she thought his t.v. had broken just yesterday. She pushed the door opened and her breath catches in her throat. Her supposed boyfriend of eighteen months is making out with a girl from his class on his bed. They stop and look at her in shock as she backs away and runs out of the house.

A few months later Allura is hanging out with her friends at the local speedway. Her best friend Lance is dancing with her beside their friend’s race car. The music is up loud, and they’re laughing cheerfully. It was hard at first, but after many sleepless nights things have gotten better. She’s slept great last night, the best sleep she’s had for a while. This morning she woke up bright and feeling beautiful. Lance has made sure to have plenty of sleep overs with her. 

“Nails, hair and facials, honey. You’ve gotta treat yourself.” He told her while she sat on the couch in sweats. Lance was the best. Of course Hunk made her plenty of good comfort food, and Pidge helped her focus on her studies. They’re the best, after all. 

Keith walked over and grabbed a hold of Lance around the waist, and kissed his cheek. Lance smiled brightly and Allura smiled softly watching them. They were so cute, and they deserved to be happy. 

“Hey, this one’s not being too rambunctious is he?” Keith asked leaning in to give her a hug as well. Allura laughed shaking her head.

“No, but he’s been very excited to show off his new booty shorts to you.” She laughed harder at Keith’s face growing red. She loved making him flustered about her best friend. The white haired female reflected on how Keith asked her if she wanted him to, and to quote “beat the shit out of that narcissistic bastard”, and gave him a pat to the back. The moment was distracted temporarily by raucous laughter. They all looked to the side for a moment. Lotor, Allura’s ex, stood with his arm around Acxa stood across from them by his car. Acxa’s bluish purple hair pinned up regretfully cutely, and laughing along with Lotor. Allura blinked and resumed her attention to her friend. She was grateful in knowing they wouldn’t allow that to interrupt their fun. 

“Well..” Keith gazed at his boyfriend’s finely rounded ass and legs for days. “They’re perfect.” His face flushed darker. Everyone laughed around them, Hunk, Shay, Pidge and Matt catching the conversation. A new voice added to the mix and Allura glanced to the side to see someone new. He was very handsome, with his broad shoulders and build. His laugh was deep and warm. “Oh yea, Allura, this is my cousin Shiro. I think you’re the only one who hasn’t met him yet. He just transferred to our university from Cali. Shiro, this lovely lady is Allura. They shook hands, Shiro’s face dusted pink.

“It’s a pleasure.” Shiro gave a dazzling smile, and Allura’s face brightened. 

A few months pass, and Allura laughs radiantly with her friends. Shiro’s arm is wrapped snugly around her shoulders as they sit on the bleachers watching the game. Her friends are seated around them, all yelling and cheering the game on. Lotor sits a few bleachers away, his friends are all there except Acxa. Lotor’s friends told Allura a few weeks ago that Lotor walked in to Acxa making out with Sendak, the lead quarterback for their school. That he’s been staying up all night, seems lonely and regrets what happened on his birthday. Later that day Lotor sought her out to talk. Allura told him it’s too late, that she didn’t want an immature boy to play with her heart. He messed up, he should have loved her when he had the chance. 

“Time to be done with you  
Feels good when I wake in the morning, let the sun come through  
I'm not thinking 'bout you  
Feeling good when I look in the mirror, my skies are blue  
Slept all night for the first time  
In months, I'm finally where I wanna be  
And all my dreams are coming true

So how does it feel to know, you messed up?  
You messed up, you messed up  
Bet you feel so stupid that you played with my heart  
I don't care to see you, I don't care where you are  
I know you didn't think it comes back around, oh  
Karma, karma, karma, she's a hell of a girl, oh, oh  
You messed up, you messed up, you messed up

All of your friends say you  
Hang out all hours of the night 'cause you're so alone  
But loving me is overdue  
Shoulda done it when you had your chance, now look at you, oh

So how does it feel to know, you messed up?  
You messed up, you messed up  
Bet you feel so stupid that you played with my heart  
I don't care to see you, I don't care where you are  
I know you didn't think it comes back around, oh  
Karma, karma, karma, she's a hell of a girl, oh

One day here then you're gone  
I waited so long to find love on my own  
Left when I needed you  
That's how they always do  
Well baby, so long oh oh

So how does it feel to know, you messed up?  
You messed up, you messed up  
Bet you feel so stupid that you played with my heart  
I don't care to see you, I don't care where you are  
I know you didn't think it comes back around, oh  
Karma, karma, karma, she's a hell of a girl, oh

It comes back around”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Hell of a Girl' by Grace


End file.
